thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Selena
Selena 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins Kaiser's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Selena's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalpyse Season 2 Sometime after the outbreak, Selena joined up with Kaiser and his group. At some point during their travels, Kaiser and his group ran into the Rogues, who pursued the group all over the roads of Florida. At one point, the Rogues caught up to the group, executing six of them and taking all of the guns they had gathered. Sorrowed at the loss of six of their own, the group eventually camped out on a gas station several miles outside of Jacksonville. They came into contact with another group of survivors, the Orlando Group. All though threatened at first by Luke, the group managed to band up with the Orlando group, to form a larger force to fight off the Rogues. After another rogue lieutenant, Michael, setup a roadblock to stop the survivor group at the road, Sweetpea was killed, causing an angry Kaiser to lash out at the unseen attackers. Emilio blindly fired into the surrounding forest, not managing to hit anything. After Michael revealed himself, Kaiser ordered everyone to drop their weapons in order to go with Maurice's plan. Emilio didn't listen, threatening the Rogues and insulting them, saying he'd rather just shoot them instead. After being shot in the foot by Wes however, Emilio was forced on his knee, at the Rogues' mercy. After speeching for a while, Michael eventually grabs Emilio, sliting his throat to prove a point. Selena watched in horror as he died, getting upset at seeing another person brutally executed. She stood with Marcus, keeping her gun raised despite Michael's threats. After Harold tries to take Reagan and gets mauled by Trix, a gunfight between the Rogues, Kaiser's group, and the Orlando group begins. Selena shoots at several rogues alongside Marcus, her anger for their brutal killings of several people she knew building up. She stays with Marcus, despite the fact that most of Kaiser's group retreats. After managing to escape from the Rogues, Selena gets out of the car, when they come under fire from Wes. Wes manages to shoot Selena in the kidney, seriously wounding her. Selena nearly dies from bloodloss, but with Kevin Durant intervening with hemo gauze, the bleeding is stopped, and Selena eventually comes too. She attempts to rest from the wound, but after Trix, Kaiser, and Floyd go missing looking for Katrina and Nikki, Selena joins with Marcus and Reagan to find their comrades. Season 3 Selena follows Marcus through the woods, where they are ambushed by Rogues. They attempt to run from the Rogues with the help of Duane, and nearly do so. However, Grishnákh ambushes them from the bush, stalling the group's escape long enough for Michael to arrive with reinforcements. After Reagan is shot accidentally by Adam and Duane gets himself killed, Selena toughens up, showing the world she was sick of her friends' deaths. After Jess suggests using Selena and Reagan as prisoners to lure the Orlando group out of a hotel, Selena is brought against her will to a battle. After a brief, intense standoff ending with the death of Reagan, Selena can only watch the battle as she's bound and gagged. However, after rolling over to a dead rogue, she manages to steal the dead man's knife, cutting her bonds and ripping the gag from her mouth. As the battle concludes, Selena sneaks up on Jess, who had just been wounded by Three Chain and Yen. Selena stares down at the dying Jess, raising her gun. Selena mutters "Goodbye bitch" as she shoots Jess in the head, killing the woman. After the battle, Selena regroups with the survivors of the Hotel and Orlando groups. Discarding Yunseo, Selena realizes she might possibly be the last of her group. Before she can communicate with the others though, gas canisters explode, knocking everyone out with an incapicitation chemical agent. Season 4 Selena is tied at the hands and feet alongside twelve other survivors, where she is surrounded by people in gas masks armed with guns. The leader of the armed group steps forward, announcing where they were and why they were captured. After Kevin Durant is thrown in the ocean as a sacrifice to Yuri, Selena is split up from her fellow survivors, being tossed in a van alongside Katrina. She is quiet, angry at the fact that Kevin had just been murdered. Selena does recognize Craig, though is very mad that he chose to be a cultist. Katrina begs Craig to kill her, which he does. After seeing this, Selena is horrified and upset with Craig, him being one of her best allies before, and the only other alive member of Kaiser's Group. After seeing it, Selena turns her back on Craig, knowing he had changed too drasticly. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of walkers and unnamed people. Personality Selena was shown to be a quiet and shy girl, who spoke through actions more than words. She was shown to be very actionized, not afraid to shoot at several rogues. Appearance Selena was a girl in her early teens, with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was shorter in height at 5'1" and very small, at 96 pounds. Abilities *'Bravery: Selena didn't hesitate to stand with Marcus, not lowering her weapon despite Michael's threats. She later joined in the firefight that ensued, not afraid of death. Weapons and Items *'Beretta 92FS': Selena acquired the handgun from Marcus, later using it to shoot at several rogues. Relationships Marcus Guag Selena obviously had feelings for Marcus, standing by his side during a dangerous firefight. She feels unsafe when he ends up going missing, have a strong desire to see Marcus again. Craig Selena was close allies with Craig during the outbreak, until Craig was captured by the Miami Cultists. After that, Selena thought Craig of a traitor, being half the man he used to be. Trivia Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists